Fallen Soldier
by WhitexFox
Summary: War rages on and Omega Squad is making their way through the fight. Losses and hardships, friendship, and bravery all happening at once as well as a girl disguising herself as a man. Romance or not? and fighting to the death
1. PrologueThe New Recruit?

ok everyone...this is my first fanfic for Gears of War, the coolest game ever!! and yes it is slightly off from the game but this is about another team struggling through these hardships with the locust horde....my story is based off of real people but the last names are fake and the information below in the character list is actually true about some of these characters... so i hope you enjoy the story!!

_Characters:_

_Sergeant Jake Paston (21 yrs) - leader of Omega Squad and is the middle child of the family...Matt's wingman_

_Lt. Matt (Madeleine) Paston (18 yrs) - youngest out of the Paston siblings...disguised as a male COG...very close to Jake and his wingman_

_Brandon Paston (24 yrs) - oldest out of the Paston siblings...little obnoxious....likes to protect Matt...Rad's wingman_

_Justin Flannigan (22 yrs) - is very close to Matt but doesn't that she's a girl...always thinks Matt is trying to hide something... very defensive towards himself...doesn't have a wingman just yet_

_Rad Miller (17 yrs) - known Matt ever since grade school... the only one besides Jake and Brandon knows that Matt's a girl...very good friends with Matt and Brandon...Brandon's wingman_

* * *

"Death is everywhere. No time for hiding just the usual fighting and killing day in and day out. If it wasn't for my brothers, I wouldn't even be alive, let alone fight in this godforsaken war as a COG Gear. I we know how to do is fight and kill, all **they** know how to do is destroy and kill. Yes, we are soldiers that are meant for combat, but nothing compared to this. This is not just a war, but a fight in order to save our race and our planet. We never asked for this in the first place! But all we can do now is pray and hope for the best of it. Cities destroyed, people vaporized, Jacinto now engulfed in water, fellow Gears who gave their lives for their family and loved ones dying left and right, all of this has to stop at once. Keep your friends close, but definitely keep your enemies closer."

Lt. Madeleine PastonOmega Squad

15:37, 14 A.E

* * *

"Whew, I smell a grub barbecue going on here! Damn that shitty smell is treacherous!"

"I think that's only you man," laughed Justin as the group finished their walk through a ruined city.

"Shut the hell up Flannigan! I don't see you killing any locust?" growled Brandon as gripped tighter to his lancer. Rad Miller, his wingman in battle was right behind him not saying a word but tried so hard not to laugh. Brandon noticed Rad's struggle and just started laughing as he lightly punched Rad in the shoulder.

"Wow, my wingman likes to act like a total badass, doesn't he," mentioned Rad as he started to sweep away some of the blood from the chainsaw on the lancer.

"If the shoe fits, wear it," smiled Brandon.

"oh give me a fucking break," huffed Justin.

"They you go again Flannigan…"

"Will you two shut the hell up!! I had enough of this arguing bullshit! You are suppose to be COG soldiers, not a group of girl scouts! Grow up Dammit!!" yelled Sergeant Jake Paston. The whole group stopped in their tracks while Matt Paston stood beside Jake. Justin Flannigan just stood there making eye contact with the ground and a few insects while Rad Miller and Brandon Paston glanced at each other from all the way in the back.

"You know what, break time for 20 minutes, and no fucking arguing! Matt come with me, I have some business to discuss with you," said Jake. Matt nodded and followed Jake towards the outside of the ruined city where the sunlight finally reflected off of their armor.

Jake dropped his lancer and sat on a boulder, trying to admire the sunlight and the warmth and much as possible. Matt walked up and stood behind Jake and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Sergeant Paston, anything the matter sir?" Jake brought up his right hand and rested it on top of Matt's hand on his left shoulder. "Madeleine, don't address me as your sergeant and please take off the helmet whenever we talk. There's nothing to hide anymore," said Jake.

"As you wish sir," said Madeleine as she took her COG helmet off , placed it on the ground and knelt right in front of Jake. Shoulder length brunette hair caressed the armor and flowed with the wind from after being set free from the helmet.

Jake smiled as he lifted his hand to lightly touch Madeleine's face as she placed her hand over his as he whispered, "much better."

Madeleine just smiled and said, "what seems to be the problem dear brother? It seems like you weren't yourself lately and it's been bothering me."

Jake laughed a little as he looked away. "I sense that my presence well end shortly and I need you to carry on as squad leader."

Madeleine gasped as she tried to hold in as much as she could. 'Why all of a sudden is he speaking like this? My brother, my wingman, why is he saying this!' thought Madeleine. She glanced at the ground in horror and lightly said, "what makes you think that? And why appoint me leader and not Brandon?"

"Because I have that gut feeling that those locust are going to tear me up soon even though I don't want to think of it like that but I can't help it. Brandon, yes he is our brother and the oldest but he gets carried away with anything. You are the only one in this whole squad that listens, stays quiet, and acts like a leader and not a follower like the rest. Oh and there is one thing that I must discuss with you."

"What may that be Jake?"

"Hoffman not too long ago radioed me and told me that once we get back to the base that there is a new recruit waiting to join our squad. He's 18, just like you with some experience already. You mustn't let anyone know that you're a girl still, including the recruit."

"Well I know that already, but what's this guy's name?"

"His name is Garth Chaval and was the only survivor left in his squad. I heard that his family is all dead so he's the only survivor left and we know what that means." Madeleine nodded her head and grabbed her helmet and glanced at the blue glimmering from the front.

"So from now on, listen closely from how I command this squad so you can learn well," smiled Jake. Madeleine glanced up sadly and said, "if I lose you then who's going to be my wingman?"

"Don't worry about that sister of mine, I have it all taken care of. And now, we must return to the squad and continue our way back to the base!" Madeleine smiled as she stood up and started to shove all of her hair into the helmet. Jake picked up his lancer and went back into sergeant mode as the two progressed their way back towards Omega.


	2. Welcome To Omega

**A new character has been added as well....and the samething goes with him as for the rest, i gave him a false last name....but anyways, no fighting has yet to comes until the next chapter so basically this chapter has been about the new recruit joining Omega so yea its still kinda slow but things will tend to get faster next chap....**

* * *

_"Life is a living hell. You never know what might happen today or tomorrow, all we could do now is to prepare ourselves for the worse. Survive is the main thing that we got to think about now. I mean who knows, this war could last forever with the locust horde. Sera, already losing half of the human population is on the brink of extinction. More soldiers dying, families lost or gone, well the only family that is keeping us all together is Omega Squad. And that is all we ever do need to live through this hell."_

_Sergeant Jake Paston_

_14 A.E Base Camp_

_18:49_

* * *

'After a couple of hours, we finally made it back to the base. Everyone seems to fine from the previous fight expect the Sergeant. Even though we had a small talk about a few things, he seems weaker and weaker as time goes on. Something is definitely going on and it doesn't look good. Brandon, Rad, and Justin are all of course in the mess hall eating everything that they lie eyes on while I'm on the lookout on my designated post.

'Sergeant Jake is now retrieving the new recruit as well as having a conversation with Chairman Prescott and Hoffman. Oh well, at least I can have some peace and quiet finally, after all its so freaking annoying listening to guys talk all the time. I don't know how I would live then once I get married, oh brother.'

Dusk approaches the skies as well as a few clouds but the air was nice and dry. Winter slowly is coming around on Sera but the temperatures haven't dropped a bit yet. Madeleine, sitting up against a piece of wood, reaches into her chest armor and pulls out a special cloth to wipe and clean off the grub blood on her lancer.

* * *

"Man was that a good meal! I'm stuffed but I feel like I can eat a whole hell of a lot more," exclaimed Justin as he walked out of the mess hall for a little walk. Not after long, his walk began to turn into a jog right around the whole base. That was his usual thing to do if he ate so much which was kinda weird.

'Holy shit why is it so god damn hot out still? I have never sweated this much in a long time,' thought Justin. 'Well it looks like the sights are still the fucking same as always, nothing new to see anymore. I think I should start heading back to my, whoa wait a sec!' After seeing something right ahead of him he quickly fell to the ground in order to blend in.

"Who the hell is that? And why is that person alone so far out from the base," whispered Justin. He squinted his eyes a little to check out the armor and noticed the in sigma located on the left arm which was the Greek symbol of the omega. Justin got back up and slowly made his way towards the person.

"So if that is someone from our squad then who is it? Rad and Brandon are still in the mess hall eating shit and that could be the Sergeant but I think he's still in that one conference. So that just leaves Matt then," smiled Justin.

With her back facing Justin, Madeleine continued to clean her rifle as best as she could while Justin appeared right beside her without her knowing. "Hey there Lieutenant," exclaimed Justin making Madeleine jump really high making her exert all of her muscles.

She quickly looked beside her and noticed Justin standing there. Good thing she still had her helmet on. Using the helmet as a key she tried to make her voice a little masculine again. "What the hell are you doing here Justin? You're suppose to be eating or whatever the hell you guys do right now," said Matt as she went back to scrubbing the dry blood off.

"Well I had my filling and I just got done with my evening run and that's when I ran into you. Oh which reminds me, why the hell are you out here by yourself? You know you are to always stay with your wingman at all times."

"Look who's talking, you don't have a wingman and there you go running off into the woods like everybody is too good for you. But not anymore, you are about to be assigned your new partner when the Sergeant comes back so no more Lone Wolf for you."

"Wow you really like being an ass to me every time we always talk."

"Yes I can be, got a problem with that?"

Justin then sat down next to Matt while watching her clean her lancer. "Uh yeah in fact I do have a problem with it. All I ever try to do is become a really good friend with you and you always blow me off, I mean what the hell?"

"I don't see why you want to be friends with me, I'm not what you think I am anyways so don't bother."

"You and Rad have a very nice relationship, but why the hatred towards me? I try to be nice to you and everything. Oh and what I think you are trying to do is keep something concealed so that no one would know. And I say that because you are the only one who doesn't take their helmet off but I heard that you can take it off in front of the sergeant though. Just because he's your brother doesn't mean anything in this squad."

"Justin, will you shut the fuck up! I don't care what your complaints towards me are about. You wanna know why I stay away from you? Its because you are a huge trouble maker, always starting shit every time we are assigned a mission. You annoy the hell out of me and I just can't stand it anymore! Whenever you stop acting like a little kid then that would be the time where we could talk more but for right now, no!" yelled Matt.

She slowly got up and stuffed the rag back into her chest plate and slung the lancer over her shoulder. "Sorry Justin but now its time for me to meet back up with the sergeant and to meet your new wingman too. Good night," said Matt sharply. Justin stayed sitting there watching the soldier walk back towards the base. He was full of shock, I mean he never heard that much coming from Matt. He always thought of him as a silent man, not a strong willed fighter.

* * *

"So you are the new recruit in Omega, aren't you?"

"Yes sir!"

"Ok Sergeant, I will leave him for you while I will set up your new mission for tomorrow," stated Hoffman as he left the room. Prescott stayed behind as said, "take care of yourself Jake. For some reason I have a feeling that you are having troubles, is everything going alright?"

"Yes sir Chairman. You don't have to worry about me, I will be fine," gestured Jake. Prescott shook his head and followed Hoffman out of the room. The Sergeant then turned his attention back to the new recruit.

"Have a seat, please until the Lieutenant gets here," ordered Jake. The recruit did as he was told and sat right down and laid his used lancer on his lap. Jake just walked across the room admiring the pictures and paintings on the walls.

After 5 minutes of waiting, the Lieutenant finally showed up. Jake quickly faced the Lt. as the recruit automatically stood right up at attention. The sergeant told the recruit "at ease" and then gestured the Lt. to enter the room.

Standing side by side Jake and the Lt. faced the recruit and began asking a few questions.

"State your name private," ordered Jake.

"Garth Cheval sir!"

"So how old are you and how many years have you served as a COG Gear?"

"I'm 18 years old and I have been serving ever since I was 15."

"What made you decide to join at such an early age?"

"Well basically it was mine and my older brother's idea. We wanted to fight for our family and we wanted our brotherly bond to stay intact. Since he was joining I might as well agreed to go with him. He was my wingman in Beta Squad until a couple weeks ago. My whole team got ambushed by Palace Guards, Thereon Guards, Beast Riders, Maulers, Boomers, I mean you name it. They tore the squad apart like rag dolls but me and my brother were able to escape but were being chased by a pack of wretches right towards a sheer cliff. We just stood there being helpless until a thereon guard came and punctured my brother right in the chest with a torque bow and in a matter of seconds he was history. The blast caused me to lose my foot and I slipped off of the cliff but was able to hanging onto a vine that was dangling down. Sad to say this but my brother's death actually saved my life."

Hearing that Jake slowly turned his head towards the Lt. and noticed that through the helmet he knew what he was thinking. The Lt. veered his head away from the group trying to clear his head of thoughts and then leaned up against the wall in defeat.

"I'm really sorry that you had to experience all of that Cheval. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my siblings like that in front of me. But anyways, sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves to you. I'm your Sergeant for Omega, Sergeant Jake Paston. And this here is my wingman and also second in command, Lt. Matt Paston."

Matt slowly nodded his head towards Garth and went back into the same position. Cheval looked at the two officers and then at the floor.

"So I am guessing the reason why you said that about my brother was because the Lt. is your brother and wingman like mine?" questioned Garth.

"Yes, that is actually right. But Matt isn't my only sibling, my oldest you will meet later on today. His name is Brandon and he is also in Omega Squad. Matt here is the youngest, same age as you Cheval," smiled Jake.

"Oh and why don't you take off your helmet so I can get a better look at you."

"Yes sir sergeant," said Garth as he took his COG helmet off and held it in his left arm. Just by his facial looks, Garth looked older than the average 18 year old with the brown buzzed cut hair and a small scar going down his neck.

Matt and Jake looked at their new recruit and nodded together. Matt quickly turned away and sat down in the closest chair. Cheval then slipped his helmet back on and grasped his lancer. The sergeant than grabbed his helmet and motioned Matt and Garth to follow towards the mess hall.

"You know Cheval, you now have a new family and have a lot more friends when you are with this squad. When one's in trouble, well we are all in trouble. It's as easy as that. And not only that but you also have a new wingman too. His name is Justin Flannigan and he's been going solo for ages. It's actually about damn time he has someone to work with instead of Matt here."

The Sergeant stopped at the of the mess hall and grabbed a hold of the door handle. "Garth Cheval, welcome to Omega Squad," announced Jake as he swung the door opened only showing Rad and Brandon wrestling while Justin is there cheering them on like a bunch of idiots.


End file.
